


夜园 第五十六章 你是我的（标记）

by lryanmisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lryanmisa/pseuds/lryanmisa
Kudos: 52





	夜园 第五十六章 你是我的（标记）

高夜急色的样子惹得纪秋哈哈大笑，两人一边笑一边扔，裸裎相对的时候，纪秋笑不出来了。

“太大了吧，进不去……”

“进得去。”

“你说进得去就进得去呀……啊……”

纪秋伏在床上，高夜压着他挤进他的臀间，两人什么准备都没做，囫囵吞枣地就交缠在一起。

纪秋甬道干涩，男人干了那么几十下，纪秋又痛又爽，趴在床上一个劲急喘。

“轻点、轻点！啊……劲太大了！！”

高夜吻着他的后背：“忍一忍。”

没有了宝宝，男人再不用那么小心翼翼，把他捞在床边挺腰送跨地抽插，纪秋的身子一耸一耸地往前爬，又被男人捞回来，抱在怀里由下往上顶。

纪秋一面喊他，一面受不了地收缩。他太敏感了，生育后身体熟烂又丰沛，不消几下，里面就自动分泌了淫水，使得高夜的进入更加顺畅。

“啊啊……慢点，我要死了……”

“还没进去。”

还没进？纪秋头皮发麻，全身都像陷入一场绝望的征伐中，身子烫得吓人，绵绵不断地散发着情欲的味道。

发情的Omega简直就像个蜜罐子！

里面裹咬着他的内嬖熟艳肥美，宫腔口肥厚翕张，洞门大开，引诱着他进入。而更里面紧致娇嫩的宫腔，曾经孕育过他们孩子的所在，正张着嘴嗷嗷待哺地持续痉挛着。宫缩带起纪秋的是曾经无数次欲仙欲死的经历，他张着唇，斜睨着高夜，软在男人怀里颠荡着。每一下都将那壮硕的性器吞到底，收缩娇颤，肥厚的穴肉恨不得将下面的耻毛都吃进去。

高夜看着怀里的尤物，他再不是青涩无知的少年，而是被他开脱得欲罢不能食髓知味的妇人，他们还孕育了一个孩子。想起孕期糊里糊涂毫无章法的荒唐日子，只觉得后悔，后悔答应他只要一个孩子。如果还能再怀孕一次，再见到纪秋那妩媚的风情……

男人的汗频频地落了下来，他等这一天太久了，少时的隐忍，寻找他的疯狂，孕期的小心翼翼，生育后的欲求不满，都在这一刻骤然爆发。

而爆发的高夜也并没有做出什么惊天动地的事，他只是掐着爱人的肉臀，频繁密集地往一个地方撞，只有一个姿势，持续一个动作，挺动着腰，又凶又猛一下下往上捣杵着贪婪的淫穴。

只有背上的汗，疾速抽动的腰臀能显露他此刻是多么的激动。

纪秋被他干得口涎都流出来了，每一下都像把他送到云端。

“啊……嗯啊……太大了，我受不了……慢些啊啊……”

纪秋实在受不了他如此憨直的干法，顶得他宫腔口酸极了，里面又很疼。他一面推高夜一面想要抬臀逃离，然而男人箍着他的身子不让动一动，热热的气息咬着耳垂送进去：“里面又变紧了。”

“别说了，阿夜……慢点，我求你慢点……”

他在他怀里潮喷，淋漓的湿液好像刹不住一样都浇在男人的茎柱上，而那根硕物又眼睁睁在他体内粗了一圈，纪秋欲哭无泪。

“爱我吗？”

“爱爱爱！”

“叫我。”

“老公，我爱你！爱你爱你……”

纪秋一迭声地求饶，只要高夜放了他，他都可以！太可怕了！他想不到Alpha发起情这么可怕！

然而高夜好像并不满意，他厮磨着纪秋的脖颈，舔吻着他后颈的肌肤，一个个吻落下来，牙齿或轻或重地刮搔着肿胀的腺体，想要掠夺那嫣红的标记。

纪秋敏感地发抖，里面绞得他更紧。

“想要？”

“不——啊啊，进去了啊……”

在连续不断的鞭挞下，男人终于干进了他的宫腔口，长驱直入，蹂躏着娇嫩紧涩的宫腔。纪秋仰着脖子吟叫，高夜把他压在床上，摆成跪着的姿势。他已经肏红了眼，脑中一片空白，只知道在爱人的身体里驰骋，勇猛地奸着他的宫腔。紧蹙着眉，浑身浸满汗的男人是一座优美的神祇。

他要他记住，谁才是他唯一的男人！

谁才是他所有快乐和爱欲的所在！

他要占有他、撕碎他，把他吞进肚子里！

纪秋趴在他身下，不得不接受男人的射精。淫浪的穴肉外翻，发骚地吞吐着他的阴茎。爽翻的Omega哭得像个孩子，袒露着胸脯一边被他射精一边潮喷，快慰的电火快要把他送上天了！

而男人紧紧箍着他的身子，低头咬住了他的腺体，粗硬胀大的结贯穿了他，尖锐的牙齿咬破腺体。瞬间一股剧痛窜进脑子，像要把他粉碎般淹没了他。纪秋的身子一下一下地抽搐，每个关节每处血肉都像新生一般劈啪地生长。剧痛的结合期让他从极乐的云端摔下地来，他挣扎着哭着往外逃，用力去掰男人的腰臀。

“不要……呜呜……出来，阿夜，会怀孕的！！”

高夜红着眼睛，死死咬着他继续标记，他要纪秋成为他的，只是他的！

纪秋只能臣服在他身下，承受着一波又一波剧痛的浪潮。这一刻他们终于彻彻底底地融为了一体，成为彼此的唯一，灵魂和肉体都在剧烈地激荡着。

纪秋眼泪婆娑地哭，最终哭得痛晕过去。被喷满了白浊的淫穴吐出性器，流出一汩一汩的潮液。

哭晕之前他还在想，谁知道标记会这么痛呢？早知道，他就不引诱阿夜标记了。


End file.
